ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Upcoming Future Shows
Shows Big World Big Adventures (Thomas and Friends) Plot--- The season will be split into two halves; the first half will see Thomas travelling around the world and visiting India, Australia, China and Africa, while the second half will take place back on the Island of Sodor. Blues Clues (Reboot) Plot--- Like the original show, there will be a live-action host in an animated world. The reboot will feature all-new production design and animation. The visual style will remain true to the original, but the characters will be rendered in CGI, as depicted in a teaser image The Botchelorette Plot--- You loved the Botchelor, now it's time to welcome the Botchelorette! Who will she choose? Find out by hitting that subscribe button! Esme and Roy Plot--- The show follows a little girl named Esme and her best friend, a monster named Roy, who help take care of all kinds of interesting creatures when their regular guardians need aid. Green Eggs and Ham Plot--- The show will feature Sam-I-Am and his friend going on a cross-country trip that would test the limits of their friendship. As they learn to try new things, they find out what adventure brings. Glitch Techs Plot--- Glitch Techs is an upcoming American animated television series created for Nickelodeon. It is set to premiere in 2018.The show will center on two kids who battle video-game monsters that have found their way in the real world. Muppet Babies (Reboot 2018 CGI) Plot--- The show retains several of the younger incarnations of the classic Muppet characters seen in the previous series, including Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Gonzo, and Baby Animal. The series also sees the second appearance of Nanny (now known as "Miss Nanny", short for "Nancette"), and the first appearance of a new muppet baby member named Summer Penguin, a young girl and a penguin. She joins the five muppets in this TV series version The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants Plot--- Taking place after the film, the series will continue the adventures of pranksters and comic book artists George Beard and Harold Hutchins, and their principal Mr. Krupp, who was hypnotized by George & Harold to become their creation: Captain Underpants, a brief-wearing superhero. Veil Of Secrets Plot--- Your best friend vanished without a trace on the day of her wedding! Search the town of Birchport to solve the mysteries, but be careful... everyone has a secret. The Adventures of Kid Danger Plot--- This series details the animated adventures of Kid Danger and Captain Man as they fight various villains and threats to Swellview. Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own Plot--- Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own focuses on a group of six pets (Roxie, Jade, Trip, Quincy, Edie, and Bev) who exit the human world they live in often to go through a magical portal that is used only by them. Said portal sends them to the world of Paw-Tucket, a community made for and by pets, where they can have adventures, throw parties, make new friendships, and be themselves. Final Space Plot--- The intergalactic escapade follows an astronaut named Gary and his planet-destroying sidekick, Mooncake. Together, the two embark on serialized journeys through space in order to unlock the mystery of where the universe actually ends, and if it actually does exist Henry Danger Season 5 Plot--- TBA Perfect Match Season 2 Plot--- TBA Pinkalicious and Peterriffc Plot--- Designed to encourage preschool-age children to explore the arts and develop their creativity, the series follows Pinkalicious and her brother Peter as they imagine how the world looks through her artful eye. Trolls: The Beat Goes On Plot--- The show picks up where the film Trolls left off; the series will follow Queen Poppy, her boyfriend Branch, the Snack Pack and the other Trolls, and their Bergen pals, as they experience everyday life in Troll Village. Boss Baby: Back in Business Plot--- Taking place after the film, the series follows Boss Baby, and his big brother Tim, as they navigate around the world of Baby Corp while dealing with a new cute threat that involves battling cats Apple and Onion Plot--- Set in a world populated by anthropomorphic food, Apple and Onion, a pair of childlike newcomers to the big city, attempt to fit in to their new surroundings. Category:2018